


Mending Of The Heart

by Dearkei



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mute Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearkei/pseuds/Dearkei
Summary: After the rescue mission, it hadn't been the same for Louis. Violet never knew what to say to him. There was so much, but she couldn't bear to face him and spill her guts out. This time, she's finally gathered up the courage to talk to him again.
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 6





	Mending Of The Heart

"Lou,” A saddened tone came through the door, “Do you, uh. Have a minute?”

Louis throws the covers off from himself and sits himself up from his bed. He shoves his feet into his shoes and doesn’t bother to lace them up properly. He saunters over to the entrance. Once he makes it over to the door, he opens it meekly. Violet was standing there with the same expression everyone had been making whenever he was around now. He’s mustered all of his energy trying to cheer everyone up since he was well known before. Now he feels like he does the opposite at this point. People have pitied him since they’ve all returned. He is thankful that some people still treat him the same such as Clem. As for people like Violet, they haven’t been subtle about the change at all.

“We need to talk. I mean- just me really,” Violet shifts uncomfortably as soon as she mentions the touchy topic. 

Louis ushers her in and sits back onto his unmade bed. He leans over to his desk to grab a pencil and some paper Tenn gave him. Once he grabs a book from under his pillow, he’s ready for the conversation. He gives her a reassuring nod to let her know that he’s ready. She sighs as she sits back onto the bunk bed across from him and latches her hand to the ladder tightly. 

“Look, you can tell I’m never good at these things so… that’s why I’m finally bringing it up now. I’m here because of what happened. I’m so sorry about what happened back on the boat. I really am. I wish I could’ve done more for you then, but I just didn’t know what I could have done. All I did was hope you were doing alright. I was too lost in my own grieving, I never bothered to check in on you. And that made me realize that I never really checked on you before then.”

Louis then directs his eyes onto the paper and write out a message to show Violet saying, _“It’s okay.”_

Violet shakes her head, “But it’s not! Sure, I guess things could’ve been worse. But that’s no reason I should have avoided the topic. I know I used to tell you to shut up, but now I can’t listen to your stupid jokes, your laugh, and your singing. I should have listened to you more.”

Louis points out with a brow up and a smirk, _“You know I am not dead, right?”_

“Yeah,” Violet softly smiles, “You’re right. I just wish I could’ve done something. Or just get there sooner.”

_“You know what you can help me with?_ ” Louis tilts his head and wiggles the sign, _“Telling jokes for me.”_

“Is there anything else I can do for you? You know I suck at delivering jokes,” Violet groans.

_“Nope,”_ Louis shows off his message proudly, _“There’s nothing else more I want than for you to tell jokes for me. Well. Maybe sing songs for me, too.”_

“Fine… All I can say is that you better pick good songs,” Violet folds her arms together.

Louis silently giggles and writes, _“I promise.”_

Violet grins seeing Louis finally back to his old attitude. It will never be the same, but at least she can mend what they have left.


End file.
